


His Heart Never Tells

by Milopolin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Pre-Canon, Pre-Thor (2011), Thor (Marvel)-centric
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milopolin/pseuds/Milopolin
Summary: 很多時候Thor會覺得Loki在許多方面都比自己勇敢。





	His Heart Never Tells

很多時候Thor會覺得Loki在許多方面都比自己勇敢。

回想起以前在宴會中Thor總是會被拉著去聽各種人對自己的讚譽、崇拜，然而更多時候是刻意到連Thor都能察覺的奉承。那時的Thor即使再不願意，也已有了身為大王子的自覺。給其他貴族面子對於自己的身份來說是很重要的，所以他都帶著看來爽朗的笑容傾聽，並且輕易地被取悅。

然而Loki卻不同。

姣好的面容艷麗動人，卻尖銳冷漠。此時的Loki早就不屑去迎合其他人，會不會得罪人從來不是他會在乎的事。儘管他只是不想浪費時間去聽那些華而不實的言辭，被冷臉以待的貴族們總會惱羞成怒，並且以惡毒的謠言刻意給Loki冠上一堆莫須有的罪名，致使後來膽敢靠近Loki的人是越來越少了。Loki的背影漸漸取代了他純真的笑顏，成為Thor最經常看見的景象，明顯拒人於千里之外，散發出只屬於Loki能有的孤寂與自傲。

他很早就捨棄了別人對他的看法。那未必代表他會不在乎，可是他有勇氣去忽略針對他的惡意，甚至表現得樂在其中，以人們的怒火與仇視為樂。  
只因為那樣會讓他自己好過些。

很多時候Thor會覺得Loki在許多方面都比自己勇敢。Loki從不說。

他從不說自己難過。

**Author's Note:**

> 2015年寫的小短篇，這麼多年後看了還是挺喜歡的，放上來歸檔。我的記憶停留在復三前，Loki與哥哥還是快快樂樂地在宇宙冒險噢！(自欺欺人


End file.
